(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus which permits relative displacements between a sample and a detecting means as required, e.g., in operations of optical instruments, analyzing instruments and scanning tunneling microscopes.
(b) Description of a Prior Art
A conventional apparatus incorporated in a scanning tunneling microscope for permitting relative displacements between a sample and a probe utilizing lever action as disclosed in J. Vac. Sci. Technol. A. Vol. 4, No. 3, May/Jun 1986 entitled as "A simplified Scanning Tunneling Microscope for Surface Science Studies" is shown in FIG. 1 through FIG. 5. In such a conventional apparatus which includes base 1, sample 8, scanning tip 9, foot 7, and pivot assembly 2-6 and 10, the translational reduction of input movement to output movement is proportional to the ratio of the foot-to-probe distance .DELTA.1 to the foot-to-pivot distance 1. In order to obtain larger translational reduction, in other words, to obtain finer control over the probe to sample distance, the whole arm assembly has to be made longer. This consequently has caused difficulties in increasing the translational reduction of such apparatus when a smaller measuring instrument wherein such apparatus is incorporated is desired.